Apariencia
by Biso47
Summary: Mi mejor amiga y yo nos dedicamos... Esperen un momento, esto ya no es lo mismo que antes, y ahora yo, la famosa Detective Hanayo, resolveré un caso mas importante que un simple asesinato: el Robo de un valioso objeto... Este cambio de personalidad solo surge cuando me pongo realmente en serio en algo que quiero y juro que resolveré este caso. (Oneshot por el cumpleaños de Hanayo)


Buen día, en esta ocasión traigo un OneShot en conmemoración al cumpleaños de Hanayo, que si bien ya paso, yo lo celebro todo el mes jejej, ademas de que no es acerca de una celebración en si, si no de la personalidad de esta chica amante del arroz.

Sin mas, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Apariencia.**

Como cualquier otro, aquel día era especialmente hermoso. Los cálidos rayos matutinos entraban a la habitación y calentaban tibiamente el ambiente. Los pájaros trinaban fuera de la ventana. Se escuchaban los gritos entusiastas de las chicas de clubes deportivos animarse en su entrenamiento matutino. Todo ese día era normal, como cualquier otro; o al menos me gustaría pensar eso…

Lo que parecía ser un día tranquilo y normal como todos los demás en la habitación del club, se transformó de pronto en un increíble intercambio de reclamos y acusaciones…

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Nadie se ira de aquí hasta que encuentre mi edición especial de colección de las Idols más grandes del planeta! –Pobre Nico-chan, me dolía verla así; y más aún cuando a pesar de sus gritos mis demás amigas no le hacían caso.

–T-Tranquilízate, Nico-chan… –Dije tímidamente y me sentí intimidada en el momento que me volteo a ver con furia–. ¿Segura que no te lo llevaste a casa?

–Estas muy habladora hoy, Hanayo… –Sentí pánico al ver sus intimidantes ojos tan cerca de mí–. Es un poco sospechoso… –Pero, antes de que dijera otra cosa: Nico-chan desvió su mirada de la mía y comenzó a ver juiciosa al resto de las chicas–. No, tú no serias capaz de robar algo. Eres tan linda y suave que ni siquiera puedes matar ni a una mosca… Pero las demás si pueden…

– ¡Kayochin sí que es suave Nya! –Dijo Rin-chan entusiasmada, lo cual hizo que mi cara se calentara súbitamente y sintiera una gran vergüenza.

–No… No digas eso Rin-chan

–Eso no es lo que importa ahora Rin. ¡Quiero que todas ustedes testifiquen frente a mí y me regresen lo que se me robo!

–No estas exagerando un poco Nico-chan… –Rio nerviosa Honoka-chan y trato de quitarle importancia al asunto. Creo que yo era la única preocupada por esa situación–. Es solo una película, ya encontraras otra igual.

–No es solo una película idiota –El rostro de Nico-chan se transformó a una más afable y tierno, incluso pensé que su rostro brillaba con una especie de luz celestial–. Es el mejor DVD de Idols que pudieras imaginar, solo existen tres en todo el mundo y yo soy la portadora de uno… –El rostro de Nico-chan volvió a cambiar y miro a Honoka con un rostro realmente aterrador–. Y si alguien de aquí se lo llevo, no crean que saldrán vivas de esto… –Comenzó a reír histéricamente. Acaso soy la única que piensa que realmente es un gran problema todo lo que pasa.

– ¡A quién le importa eso! –Grito Umi-chan un poco irritada– ¿Vamos a entrenar este día, o solo nos quedaremos a hacernos tontas el resto de la mañana?

–Voto por lo segundo Nya…

–Rin, es mejor que te calles y comiences a caminar a la azotea antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir… –Dijo Umi. Su rostro daba miedo, incluso yo me tense con sus palabras.

–Sí, es mejor que Nico haga sus cosas, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –Dijo Eli-chan, la cual se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida–. Vámonos, no hay que perder más tiempo.

–Bien Elichi… –Nozomi miro a Nico con burla, esto solo logro irritarla más–. Si no llegas en cinco minutos a la azotea–. La sonrisa de Nozomi se hizo más grande y terrorífica. Ya sabía lo que venía; y a ninguna de las chicas le gustaban los castigos que Nozomi les deba, excepto a mí; ¿me pregunto porque Nozomi no me castiga como a las demás?

–No ven que esto es más importante que… –Las manos de Nozomi se comenzaron a mover aterradoramente haciendo callar a Nico-chan–. Como dije… –Dijo nerviosa–. Es mejor que nos apuremos, no queremos desperdiciar este maravilloso día de práctica. –Nico salió disparada hacia la puerta seguida de las demás chicas.

Nadie parecía importarle lo que significaba perder algo tan preciado como lo que se le robo a Nico-chan. En ese momento no tenía ganas de practicar, realmente quería saber que había pasado con el DVD de Nico.

– ¿Kayochin, no vienes? –La voz de Rin-chan me sorprendió; no me había dado cuenta de que todas las chicas ya se habían ido y Rin me esperaba en la puerta–. Es mejor que te apresures Nya, no queremos que Nozomi-chan nos castigue. ¡Aunque si ella te toca se las verá conmigo Nya! –Frunció el ceño, pero en vez de parecer molesta me daba ternura.

–A-Adelántate Rin-chan, tengo algo que hacer antes… –Rin me miro perspicaz, pero no me hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Los que ninguna de mis amigas sabia es que yo quería saber quién fue el verdadero responsable del robo del DVD, y yo resolvería ese misterio.

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento como si fuera impulsada por un resorte. Tome mi mochila y de ella saque…

–Kayochin, dice Nozomi-chan que te apresures, sino… –Me tense al momento que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Era mi fin, descubrirían la identidad que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando en secreto–. ¿Qué estás haciendo Kayochin? –Quería llorar, tenía miedo de lo que diría Rin-chan al verme en esa situación.

Le di la espalda a mi mochila y la resguarde detrás de mí, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de persuadirla y engañarla.

–N-No es nada Rin-chan… –Sentí como mi rostro entero se tensó por lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento–. Es mi ropa para entrenar.

–Pero ya tienes tu ropa puesta Nya… –Rin se acercó más a mí; estaba tan nerviosa que no pude evitar temblar y liberar un ligero gritito–. ¿Qué escondes detrás de ti Kayochin?

–N-Nada importante… –Rin inspecciono mi rostro y yo solté mi mochila– Lo vez… –Puse mis manos frente a ella para hacer que no sospechara–. No es nada Rin-chan. En un momento voy…–Junte mis dedos índices frente a mí. Pero cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí ya era demasiado tarde; maldita manía mía...

– ¡Estas mintiendo Nya! –Grito escandalizada Rin-chan–. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué escondes? Vamos Kayochin, dime. –Al contrario de estar reprochándome por mi comportamiento, Rin parecía bastante entusiasmada.

No pude hacer nada ante las insistencias de Rin, tuve que hablarle sobre mi secreto que había estado guardando como si fuera mi tesoro.

Tome mi mochila una vez más y de ella saque una capa color café y una boina parecida a la de los detectives. Sentí mi rostro arder por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Rin tomo la capa y me miro sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

– ¿No deberías de haber devuelto esto desde hace más de un año a las personas que nos hicieron aquella sesión de fotos? –Sentí que mi rostro estaba cada vez más rojo y mi cuerpo entero se calentaba por la vergüenza–. ¿Porque lo tienes? Y lo que es más importante, ¿para que lo quieres ahora Nya?

–Y-Yo bueno… Yo…

–Vamos Kayochin, puedes contarme.

– ¿P-prometes no burlarte? –Rin asintió con su cabeza y me devolvió de nuevo la capa–. Es que yo… cuando tengo que resolver algo… –Sentí mi cara arder, parecía que sacaba humo–. Yo resuelvo misterios cuando me pongo esta capa, como un detective, como Sherlock Holmes… –Era mi fin. Rin estaba tan asombrada que no decía nada, y pude percibir que se quería reír, ¡estaba segura que se iba a reír!– ¡No te rías Rin-chan! –Oculte mi rostro entre la capa–. Ya sé, ¿soy extraña, cierto?

–No es eso… –Su voz tranquila me sorprendió un poco. La vi directo a los ojos–. Es solo que por un momento pensé que tu habías robado el DVD de Nico-chan… –Me tomo de las manos–. Pero si no es así, no tiene nada de malo jugar con esto.

– ¡No es un juego Rin-chan! –Sus palabras me alteraron, como podía decir eso, quizás prefería que se burlara– Yo me tomo muy enserio esto. Yo seré la persona que descubara quien robo ese DVD. –Me puse la gorra en mi cabeza–. Juro que desenmascare a la culpable.

–Ok…, Nya –Mi cara se puso de nuevo roja; había sido muy impulsiva con mis palabras–. En ese caso te ayudare Nya, dime que hacer. Yo seré Watson y tú serás Kayochin… Si no mal recuerdo, esos dos se llevaban bastante bien, quizás demasiado Nya–Dijo Rin con sus rostro lleno de sospecha–. Somos iguales, nos llevamos bien y somos amigas. Por donde empezamos Nya

Bueno, realmente no me vendría mal la ayuda, y si era Rin-chan la que me ayudaba sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Puse la capa entre mis hombros y con mirada decida me acerque a la puerta de la habitación.

–Primero tenemos que buscar sospechosos.

–Que divertido Nya, es como en las películas… –Rin-chan se llevó pensativa su dedo índice a su barbilla–. Si vamos a resolver esto entonces tenemos que tener protección. Espera aquí Kayochin… –Y de un momento a otro, sin oportunidad de decir nada, Rin salió corriendo de la habitación–. ¡Iré por la navaja de mi casillero Nya! –Grito a la lejanía.

– ¡N-No es para tanto! –Le grite alterada. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no nos vendría mal algo de protección, quien sabe quién pudo haber robado aquel DVD.

…

Ambas subimos a la azotea. Tenía varia sospechosas, y la primera de todas era la persona más cercana y que se beneficiaria de robar el DVD de Nico: Maki-chan…

La veíamos desde un lugar alejado de la azotea, con unos binoculares que Rin-chan había sacado del casillero de Nozomi forzando la cerradura con su navaja, la cual se rompió por no saber forzar bien la cerradura. Además, ahora tenía la duda del porque Nozomi tenía unos binoculares en su casillero, pero ese es un misterio para otra ocasión.

– ¡Usted dos, Rin, Hanayo, si no vienen aquí y empiezan a entrenar se la verán conmigo! –Grito Umi molesta. No debíamos de dejar que ella descubriera nuestro escondite y nuestra identidad, así que simplemente la ignore–. ¡Y Hanayo, es mejor que mañana vayas y regreses ese vestuario, espero que te disculpes por las molestias que ocasionaste!

Había descubierto mi identidad, estaba perdida, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era fingir.

–Rin-chan haz algo… –Rin puso su mano en su frente y salió corriendo en dirección a donde entrenaban nuestra amigas.

Solo pude escuchar como Umi reprendía Rin-chan, pero ella me había regalado valioso tiempo para averiguar si Maki-chan había robado el DVD.

En ese momento Maki se separó de las demás chicas mientras Umi sometía a Rin-chan; muy bien, lo estaba haciendo excelente a pesar de que fuera su primer caso. Esa era mi oportunidad de acercarme a Maki y preguntarle sutilmente si ella había tomado el DVD.

– ¡Se lo que hiciste Maki-chan! –Su rostro mostro sorpresa, pero no sé porque; intentaba de ser lo más comprensiva con ella–. ¡Robaste el DVD de Nico-chan!

– ¿D-De qué rayos hablas?, ¿y por qué estas vestida así? ¿Qué se supone que haces?

–No te hagas la lista conmigo Maki-chan… –Me acerque más a ella. Pareció sonrojarse con mi cercanía, ya la tenía, estaba intimidada, no le quedaba otra más que hablar–. Robaste el DVD para poder hablar con Nico-chan, querías pedirle que se vieran más seguido y planeabas chantajearla; no me engañas.

–En-en serio Hanayo, no sé de qué hablas…, m-me estas asustando.

– ¿Crees que no he visto como la miras todos los días? –Su rostro se puso tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar–. Todas nosotras lo sabemos. La forma que miras a Nico-chan; creo que la única que no lo sabe es ella. Pero no te preocupes; si te entregas ahora te ayudare a solucionar las cosas con ella.

– ¿P-pero que rayos estas diciendo? –Parecía nerviosa e incapaz de hacer algo. Era mi momento de averiguar la verdad.

Me aleje de ella y me acerque a su mochila –sabía que el DVD estaría ahí–, la tome pero ella comenzó a forcejear conmigo; estaba claro que ella lo había robado.

–S-suéltala Hanayo, déjame tranquila. –ella parecía más fuerte pero yo no cedería, tenía que descubrir la verdad.

– ¿Aquí lo tienes, cierto? Seré gentil contigo Maki-chan, solo por ser amigas. No le diremos a Nico-chan y compartiremos la recompensa juntas.

–Déjame en paz. ¡Suelta mi mochila Hanayo!

Pero en ese momento fui más fuerte y por fin pude arrebatarle la mochila. Comencé a rebuscar entre sus cosas y sentí emoción al descubrir la verdad escondida ahí.

Lo sabía, sabía que era ella. En su mochila había un paquete rectangular, tenía que ser eso. Comencé a desgarrar el papel en el que estaba envuelto; me pregunto porque puso tanto empeño en esconderlo. Mire asombrada el contenido, pero lo que había ahí no era lo que esperaba…

–Q… ¿Qué e-es esto…?

Maki se apresuró a acercarse a mí y me tacleo haciéndome caer al suelo, pero al mismo tiempo yo solté el paquete que tenía en las manos y más de una docena de fotos salieron volando por toda la azotea.

Eran fotos bastante extrañas, pero solo confirmaban mis sospechas de que ella estaba interesada en Nico-chan, ya que todas eran de ella tomadas desde ángulos bastante extraños. Quizás me había equivocado con el DVD, ella no fue quien lo robo.

Desesperada, Maki comenzó a recoger todas las fotos con su rostro completamente rojo y con lágrimas desesperadas saliendo de sus ojos. Eso me confirmo que Maki-chan no lo había hecho. Ningún delincuente lloraría así por un crimen, y en ese momento parecía que a Maki le habían arrancado un pedazo de su corazón.

– ¡Rin-chan, ella no fue, salgamos de aquí! –Corrí desesperada hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras y Rin me siguió después de un rato de forcejear con Umi para que la soltara.

– ¡Ustedes dos! –Grito Umi–, ¿qué creen que es lo que hacen?, ¡es mejor que regrese sino! –Fue lo último que escuche de Umi. En ese momento me apresuraba en bajar las escaleras y pensar en una nueva sospechosa, aunque ahora tenía otro misterio que resolver, y era: Como fue que Maki consiguió todas esas fotos.

…

Después de haber descartado a Maki como posible culpable de la manera más sutil que pude, tenía que pensar en un nuevo sospechoso. Sabía muy bien quien podría haber robado el DVD, y, después de un rato de investigación y reunión de pruebas, todo me llevo a la conclusión de que había sido…

– ¿Estas segura Kayochin? –Dijo Rin-chan a mi lado. Nos encontrábamos espiando en el piso de las de segundo– Umi-chan no pudo haberlo hecho, no creo que le interesen ese tipo de cosas Nya –Tal vez Rin tuviera razón, pero ella no veía las cosas como una súper detective como yo, le falta mucho entrenamiento–. Además, ¿no crees que deberíamos volver a clases? ¡Nos van a castigar Nya!

–Esto es más importante Rin-chan, tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes a la culpable, no dejare que se salga con la suya; no me importa saltarme una clase con tal de descubrir la verdad.

–Yo no me refería a un castigo por parte de los profesores. Si Nozomi-chan se entera de lo que estamos haciendo… –De nuevo esa conversación. Me pregunto si realmente es aterrador el método de castigo de Nozomi, pero, a juzgar por el rostro pálido de Rin-chan y sus constantes temblores, supongo que es algo extremadamente malo. ¿Me pregunto que se sentirá?

Dejando mis cavilaciones de lado, trate de centrarme en la situación frente a mí.

–Vamos Rin-chan, eso no importa ahora, Nozomi-chan no nos haría algo tan malvado como eso.

–Dilo por ti, a ti nunca te ha castigado como lo hace con Nico-chan o conmigo… No sabrás cual es el verdadero terror hasta que lo sientas.

Las palabras de Rin me alarmaron, pero quizás tenga que ocuparme de ese asunto luego. Ahora estaba ocupada viendo a Umi desde la lejanía. Parecía sospechosa, y estaba actuando muy raro desde que la empezamos a vigilar: siempre miraba hacia la puerta, parecía que ocultaba algo, algo que la ponía tan nerviosa que incluso pude ver como se estrujaba las manos.

–Estoy segura que es Umi-chan, está actuando muy sospechosa desde la mañana, y además, la forma en la que te ataco… Quizás esté tratando de ocultar las evidencias que la incriminan.

–No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste Nya, pero si dices que fue Umi-chan te creo. Creo que cuando me sometía se cercioraba de que no hablara de más; y su rostro se puso muy rojo cuando Honoka-chan veía que me tocaba de más… Sospechoso Nya. –Bien Rin-chan, ya empiezas a pensar como una verdadera detective; ahora solo nos falta averiguar las razones.

–Quizás… –Piensa Hanayo, piensa, la respuesta debe de estar frente a… No paso ni un segundo cuando Umi hizo algo inesperado– ¡Ahí esta Rin-chan!

– ¡No grites, nos descubrirán Kayochin! –No creo que alguien haya escuchado mi grito, pero todas las estudiantes vieron hacia la puerta, y el tono rojo del rostro de Umi se hizo más intenso; fruncía el ceño con molestia, se parecía al rostro que pone cuando la despiertan de su siesta repentinamente, o quizás solo está fingiendo para que no descubramos la verdad.

De pronto, Umi-chan se levantó de su asiento y como un rayo comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, quizás si nos hayan descubierto solo un poco.

– ¡Corre Nya! –Tenía que hacerle caso a Rin-chan, no quería meter en problemas a sus compañeros de clase por lo que Umi había hecho. Estaba segura que antes de que todo el alboroto empezara, vi como Umi trataba de ocultar algo en su mochila, era el DVD, estoy cien por ciento segura.

–Tenemos que hacer que nos siga Rin-chan, llevémosla a un lugar alejado.

–De acuerdo Nya…

Rin se detuvo un momento y retrocedió por donde venía Umi corriendo detrás de nosotras. Rin pudo persuadirla para que la siguiera a ella antes que a mí, ya que yo no estaba en condiciones óptimas para huir de Umi-chan; era muy rápida, y si me seguía a mí seguramente se arruinaría toda la misión.

Corrí detrás de ellas lo más alejada que pude. Umi le iba pisando los talones a Rin pero, gracias a sus increíbles dotes de deportista, no pudo alcanzarla por más esfuerzos que hizo. Corrimos por toda la escuela; cruzamos pasillos hasta que por fin salimos al patio trasero en donde se encontraban los establos de las adorables alpacas. Me acerque velozmente a ambas chicas y trate de acorralar a Umi contra la pequeña casa de madera, intentando que no tuviera medio por el cual escapar. Mientras tanto Rin rápidamente la tomo de ambos brazos y la sujeto con fuerza para que no intentara hacer algo innecesario.

– ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes par de idiotas?! –Miro molesta a su espalda, viendo a Rin-chan con más molestia– ¿Cómo pudiste meter en tus cosas a Hanayo?, seguro que está aquí solo porque la obligas. Espero que me den una buena excusa del porque se saltaron las clases y la práctica de esta mañana, juro que cuando me sueltes serás castigada Rin.

– ¡¿Solo yo?! Pero yo no…

–Sujétala Rin-chan, no hagas caso a sus amenazas… –Me acerque más a Umi y la encare de frente, parecía que se cohibía por mi cercanía–. Esta vez yo hare las preguntas Umi-chan –Umi parecía atónita ante mis palabras, pero tenía que mostrar dureza si realmente quería encontrar al verdadero culpable–. Sabemos lo que escondes, Umi-chan –El rostro entero de Umi se pigmento de Rojo; podía iluminar una habitación entera con la luz roja de su rostro.

–Co-como lo… ¿De qué demonios hablas Hanayo? –Tenía que mostrar más coraje con ella, ya la tenía acorralada y sin posibilidades de escapar. De uno de los bolsillos de mi capa saque un guante blanco y, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, le golpe el rostro para hacer que no hablara más de la cuenta.

–Ya te dije que yo hago las preguntas aquí Umi… –Umi estaba estática, impresionada por mi método sutil de interrogación–. Lo vi, vi como sacabas algo de tu mochila cuando estabas en clase.

–E-Eso… –Otro golpe con el guante. Umi era terca al seguir negándose.

–No mientas más Umi-chan, estoy segura que escondes algo de suma importancia… –Tenía que ponerme seria en esta situación, por fin pude encontrar a la culpable–. ¿Qué es lo que escondes en tu mochila Umi-chan? Quizás sea algo muy importante para una de las chicas –La volteé a ver, mostrando determinación en mis palabras. El rostro de Umi estaba ensombrecido y decaído–. Tú fuiste la que…

–Espera… –Me miro directo a los ojos, parecía asustada, su rostro estaba aún rojo y su cuerpo entero temblaba–. No lo digas, está bien yo… Yo… Es muy vergonzoso admitirlo, pero…

–Robaste el DVD de Nico-chan.

–Traje lencería nueva para pasar la noche en casa de Honoka.

Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Intentaba meditar sus palabras, poco a poco fui procesando la información nueva. El rostro de Umi estaba que explotaba de lo avergonzada que estaba, yo no sabía que más hacer, pero, al ver su reacción, me hizo pensar que no estaba mintiendo.

– ¿Eso es todo Nya…? –Dijo Rin decepcionada, parecía que volvía a dar en el clavo, y nosotras nos habíamos equivocado de culpable una vez más.

–D… ¿Dije lencería…? –Repentinamente Umi rio nerviosa–. Quise decir DVD, sí, yo lo tengo… –Comenzó a reír fuerte y estruendosamente, parecía poseída. Pero sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo y ella no era la culpable–. Nunca haría algo tan vergonzoso como ir a casa de mi amiga con ropa nueva, no, yo no lo haría, créanme, les daré el DVD en la tarde, si, lo traeré aquí y…

–No es necesario mentir más Umi-chan… –Dije comprensiva. Me acerque su lado y puse mi mano en su hombro tratando de darle apoyo–. Sé que tú no tienes el DVD… –Umi me miro alarmada y el tono carmesí en su rostro aumento aún más–. Pero quiero decirte que… –La mire directo a los ojos y le esboce una sonrisa, ella, al momento, hizo lo mismo–, espero te la pases bien esta noche. –Y levante mi pulgar a manera de aprobación; no sabía lo que harían ellas dos solas, pero quería mostrarle que tenían todo mi apoyo ahora que sabía que ella no era la culpable.

– ¿Entonces la dejo ir Nya…?

–Así es Rin-chan, ella es inocente. Solo es culpable de traer lencería para impresionar a Honoka-chan… Vamos Rin-chan, busquemos más pistas –Me impresiona lo tranquila que me mostré, pero quería que Umi-chan tuviera confianza por mis palabras.

Lentamente nos alejamos de Umi y le dimos la espalda, mientras que escuche como detrás de mí Umi se dejaba caer al suelo impresionada, debe de estar muy emocionada por pasar esta noche con su amiga.

…

Después de fracasar ante mis teorías y deducciones, la única sospechosa que tenía era una persona muy allegada a Nico-chan. Estoy segura que esta última sospechosa fue la que robo el DVD.

Era por la tarde, los brillos naranjas del atardecer inundaban los pasillos de la escuela. Rin-chan y yo nos habíamos saltado las últimas clases para idear la forma en la cual atraparíamos a la verdadera culpable: Eli-chan…

Era un plan pensado únicamente para contactar con la verdadera culpable, estaba segura que caería en mi trampa.

Escribí una carta que simulaba ser de Nozomi-chan. Mis habilidades de detective hicieron que se pareciera lo más posible a Nozomi-chan, estoy segura de que Eli la creería y vendría a la habitación del club antes de que todas las chicas aparecieran y, cuando la tuviera acorralada y apunto de confesar su crimen, todas las demás chicas entrarían y descubrirían la verdad; era un plan perfecto.

–No crees que te estas obsesionando con esto Kayochin. Creo que culpar a Eli-chan frente a todas es algo excesivo.

–Así es la justicia Rin-chan, tenemos que encontrar a la culpable lo antes posible. Ahora, lee la carta de nuevo.

–Esto no va a funcionar Nya… –Rin-chan dejo salir un suspiro, quizás esto es demasiado para una primeriza como ella–. "Elichin, te epero en la sala de club, no traiga a nadie, hablaremo acerca del consejo etudiantil. Ven sola, te quiere, tu Nonchan"*

– ¡Es perfecta! Ahora solo falta dejarla en su casillero y esperar.

– ¿Crees que funcione?, No creo que Nozomi-chan escriba de la misma forma que habla, definitivamente Eli sospechara…

–Funcionara Rin-chan, confía en mí…

Rin, muy a su pesar al ver mí elaborado plan: salió de la habitación en dirección a poner la carta en el casillero de Eli. Después de un rato volvió y estuvimos esperando las dos juntas en la obscuridad de la habitación –esta era una parte fundamental del plan–, hasta que las clases se terminaron.

–No va a venir Nya… –Rin-chan comenzaba a desesperarse, y, a decir verdad, Eli-chan se estaba tardando más de la cuenta–. ¿Por qué crees que ella fue la que robo el DVD?, ¿qué tiene contra Nico-chan?

–Me alegra que preguntes Rin-chan –Es increíble lo rápido que aprende, estoy orgullosas de ti Rin-chan–. Estoy segura de que Eli robo el DVD porque ella era una bailarina antes.

–Y eso que tiene que ver, pensé que eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

–Para nosotras quedo en el pasado, pero no para Eli, estoy segura que ella robo el DVD porque le tenía envidia a las Idols que ahí aparecían. Estoy segura que lo que quiere Eli de ese DVD es destruirlo para que la única y autentica bailarina sea ella y no ver a esas novatas como verdaderas bailarinas. O acaso no recuerdas que Eli dijo que todas las Idols son principiantes, además…

Sin posibilidad de seguir explicando: la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Guarde silencio y en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación alcance a ver el característico cabello rubio de Eli. Sigilosamente Eli entro a la habitación y, cerciorándose de hacer el menor ruido posible, cerró poco a poco la puerta.

Mire a Rin-chan y asentí con la cabeza; a mi señal ella tenía que acorralarla y aprisionarla para que no escapara.

–Nozomi… –Susurro Eli– ¿Amor, estás aquí…? – ¿Amor? Bueno eso no importaba, lo importante es que ella cayó en la trampa–. Sal Nozomi, porque esta t-tan obscuro, acaso es una sorpresa… –La voz de Eli, aunque entrecortada por la obscuridad que nos rodeaba, parecía feliz–. Sal amor, quiero verte, vamos a hablar del concejo estudiantil… –Su voz me pareció extraña, bastante sugerente y suave. Eli comenzó a lanzar risitas nerviosas mientras más se adentraba a la habitación del club–. ¿Nozomi?

Mire una vez más a Rin-chan y le asentí con la cabeza, ese era el momento de atraparla.

Rin-chan se movió sigilosamente por debajo de la mesa y se acercó a Eli. Poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar detrás de Eli y lentamente fue acercando sus manos para atraparla.

–Aquí estas Nozomi, ¿por qué me hiciste esperar? –La voz de Eli me alarmo, no parecía sorprendida, parece que no se dio cuenta de que Nozomi no era quien la tomaba por la espalda.

Rin-chan me miro nerviosa, me pedía ayuda para saber qué hacer, pero ese era el momento indicado para acorralar a Eli y hacer que hablara sobre lo que hizo. Así que, con tan solo un vistazo, le hice entender a Rin-chan que siguiera con el plan.

–Estas muy callada hoy, Nozomi… –Eli comenzó a reír de nuevo y tomo la mano de Rin-chan–. ¿Quieres hablar ahora Nozomi…? –Pude ver como Eli lentamente se acercaba la blanca mano de Rin-chan a sus labios–. Tenemos tiempo hasta que lleguen las demás chicas… –Eli acerco sus labios a la mano de Rin y comenzó a… ¡Besarla!

No podía quedarme ahí viendo aquella escena, parece que Eli sabía muy bien nuestras intenciones y contrataco con eso, si, eso debía de ser. Era mi debilidad, Eli lo sabía.

Salí rápidamente de debajo de la mesa, la sangre me hervía y tenía unas ganas impresionantes de llorar, pero no debía de hacerlo, aún tenía que averiguar la verdad.

– ¡Alto ahí Eli! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas–. Suelta a Rin-chan ahora mismo o te la veras conmigo. –Rin me volteo a ver con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios mientras que yo me acercaba a ella con el rostro completamente rojo. No me dejaría vencer, ahora tenía más razones por encontrar a Eli culpable.

– ¡¿RIN?! –Eli grito fuertemente dejándome aturdida. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio frente a frente el rostro de Rin-chan, no podía quedarme ahí viendo eso, Rin estaba en peligro y yo tenía que salvarla–. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

–No te hagas la tonta Eli-chan… –Me acerque al apagador y encendí las luces, revelando por fin mi identidad–. Fuiste tú la que robo el DVD y la que ahora trata de robarme a Rin-chan…

–Kayochin… –Dijo Rin embelesada mientras me esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¿De-de que están hablando?, no entiendo que está pasando.

–No finjas Eli-chan te descubrimos, ahora confiesa, confiesa que sentías envidia de que Nico tuviera el DVD de las mejores Idos, así que decidiste robarlo para desacerté de él y ser la única y buena bailarina de todas las Idols conocidas en el mundo.

–E-Estas exagerando Hanayo, ¿te sientes bien?

– ¡Y también confiesa que estabas a punto de besarme Nya! –Bien Rin-chan, presiónala para que confiese.

–E-Eso fue porque yo… pensé que Nozomi…

–Tus mentiras no te salvaran… –El rostro de Eli cambio y nos miró con molestia a ambas– ¡Sujétala Rin-chan, está intentando escapar! –Rin-chan aprisiono a Eli y la llevo contra la pared. Eli forcejeaba e intentaba liberarse, Rin-chan no parecía aguatar más, así que decidí ayudarla. Me acerque a ambas chuicas impidiendo que Eli escapara.

–Esto es obra tuya verdad Rin. ¿Porque hacen esto?, ¿dónde está Nozomi?, si le hicieron algo les juro que…

– ¡¿Porque siempre yo tengo la culpa Nya?!

–Dejemos eso para después Rin-chan… –Me puse frente a Eli y la mire directo a los ojos, ella frunció más el ceño–. Ahora confiesa Eli, donde tienes el DVD.

–No sé de qué hablan, yo no lo robe.

–Entonces porque viniste aquí solo para encontrarte con Nozomi, quizás ustedes lo planearon desde un inicio.

–Así que ustedes escribieron la carta, como supieron lo del concejo estudiantil.

– ¿Qué quieres decir…? –Pero, en ese momento, al ver a Eli nerviosa e intentando liberarse más desesperada del agarre de Rin, me di cuenta de algo que resolvería todo–. ¿Acaso es un tipo de código para comunicarse entre ustedes dos? Debí de haberlo imaginado.

–No sé de lo que hablas… –Los nervios de Eli aumentaban cada vez más. Un intenso color carmesí pigmento todo su rostro.

–Te tengo Eli-chan, ahora dinos lo que significa.

–No tengo porque, métanse en sus asuntos…

–Vamos Eli-chan, seremos condescendientes si nos lo dices...

– ¡Nunca!

–No te preocupes, por tus acciones de hace un rato puedo deducir el significado de esas palabras.

–Mentira, nunca podrías haberlo descubierto.

–Quieres probarme Eli-chan… –La mire juiciosa, realmente no estaba muy segura pero tenía que intentar saber si mis deducciones eran correctas–. Ambas se envían cartas y cuando ponen eso quiere decir…

–Detente...

–Como no lo vi antes, ustedes son muy unidas después de todo. –Realmente solo quería hacer que Eli hablara, no tenía idea de lo que decía.

–Es mentira…

–Vamos, Eli-chan, no tienes como negarlo más… –Me acerque más a su rostro y la mire directo a los ojos, ella rehuyó mi mirada completamente avergonzada–. Vienen a esta habitación o a la sala del consejo estudiantil y hacen…

–No lo digas…

–Hacen…

–Por favor Hanayo… –Eli estaba presionada, la haría hablar aunque me costara la vida.

–Planean su próximo hurto.

– ¡Tienes razón, nosotras hacemos cosas indecentes!

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué, Nya?

La repentina confesión de Eli me dejo atónita, no sabía muy bien que pensar, pero ahora sabía que Umi no era la única que ocultaba ese tipo da cosas.

Eli oculto su mirada de la mía, parecía decepcionada, como si un secreto que ocultaba desde hace mucho tiempo fuera descubierto. Me acerque a ella para tratar de reconfortarla, pero, antes de que siquiera diera un paso: la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y las tres volteamos a verla asombradas.

–Elichi… –Rápidamente Nozomi entro a la habitación y se acercó a nosotras, aparto a Rin para acercarse a Eli y envolverla con sus brazos, pero Eli parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos azules estaba opacos y de ellos se deslizaba un rastro de lágrimas que mojaban sus pálidas mejillas–. ¿Qué le hicieron? ¡RIN! –Grito furiosa Nozomi.

– ¡¿Otra vez yo?! ¡Yo no hice nada Nya! –Mi compañera parecía frustrada y molesta, podía entenderla, después de todo no pudimos resolver el caso.

–Lo saben Nozomi, saben todo… –Oh quizás me equivoque y Eli este a punto de confesar–. Saben nuestro secreto… –El rostro de Nozomi se puso serio y palideció.

–No puede ser, ¿quién fue la que lo descubrió?

–Yo no fui Nya –Grito Rin y corrió fuera del alcance de Nozomi y de Eli.

–Fue… –Eli, débilmente levanto su mano y me señaló incriminatoriamente, no lo podía creer–. Hanayo…

– ¿Hanayo…? –La voz de Nozomi me pareció extrañamente cambiada, más sombría, daba miedo, lentamente comencé a retroceder–. La tierna… –Nozomi se dio la vuelta, su mirada estaba ensombrecida–, la dulce… –Di un paso hacia atrás, realmente daba miedo–, la inocente… –Comencé a alejarme más de ella, mi cuerpo se estremeció por cada paso que Nozomi daba hacia mí–, ¿Kayo-chan? –Levanto su mirada sus ojos me parecieron cambiados, me veía con una furia que nunca me imaginé ver en ella.

Retrocedí más pero era imposible que huyera. Mire hacia atrás pero no tenía escapatoria, las demás chicas bloqueaban la entrada y Maki me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, quizás resentida por lo que le hice; mientras que Umi se escondía de mi mirada con vergüenza reflejada en todo su rostro.

–No-Nozomi-chan déjame explicarte yo… –Nozomi estaba a tan solo un paso de mí. Sus dos manos se levantaron amenazantes–. Todo esto es porque yo… –Se comenzó a levantar las mangas de su blazer– Solo quería encontrar a la persona que robo…

Sin oportunidad de terminar de excusarme, el cruel destino me hizo tropezar con una silla que estaba detrás de mí; en esa silla estaba mi mochila, la cual cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que yo.

– ¡Eso es! –Dijo alarmada Nico-chan detrás de mí. Se acercó rápidamente a mi lado, creí que me ayudaría, pero me equivoque, ella se acercó al DVD que había salido de mi mochila repentinamente–. ¡No puedo creerlo! –Nico me miro tan asombrada que temblaba de la impresión–. Fuiste tú la que lo robo.

–No, yo no… –No puede ser, siempre había estado buscando al culpable sin saber que en realidad había sido yo… Esperen un momento, sí que lo sabía, ahora tenía que afrontar mi castigo por haber hecho algo como eso, Nozomi no me perdonaría tan fácil. Pero al menos ahora sabría porque le tienen tanto miedo–. Lo… Lo lamento… –musite entre dientes.

– ¡QUE! –Gritaron mis nueve amigas ante mi repentina confesión.

–Es mentira cierto, Kayo-chan no fue, digo, ella no podría, es Hanayo de la que hablamos… –Gracias Kotori, pero esta vez te equivocas.

–Creí que éramos hermanas Hanayo… –Dijo Nico cabizbaja.

–Esperen un momento, pensemos bien las cosas, quizás Rin-chan metió el DVD en su mochila, ¡Hanayo no pudo haberlo hecho! –Honoka intentaba defenderme desesperadamente; es mi hermana de arroz después de todo.

– ¡Yo no lo hice Nya! –Siento haberte metido en todo esto Rin-chan.

–No me lo puedo creer, esto es una vergüenza, desapruebo completamente esto –Umi se acercó a mi lado y me miro con el rostro complemente rojo–. Después de que me hiciste hablar de algo tan vergonzoso, fuiste tú la que planeo todo… Te juro que si cuentas algo de lo que dije, no te perdonare Hanayo.

–Es mejor que la castigues de una vez Nozomi, después de ti voy yo… –Maki se acercó y me miro furiosa–. No te saldrás con la tuya Hanayo.

–E-Esperen…

–Espero que tengas una buena excusa por lo que hiciste Hanayo… –La voz sombría de Nozomi sí que da miedo.

–Entonces si fuiste tú Kayochin… –Rin se acercó a mí con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¿Porque?

–Es que yo… –Mire directo a los ojos llorosos de Rin, no podía verla llorar así por algo que había hecho. Desvié mi mirada y vi directo a los ojos de Nozomi–. No-No ¡No puedo decirlo! –Grite desesperada, era verdad, era muy vergonzoso para admitirlo–. Es verdad, yo robe el DVD, p-pero no tenía malas intenciones, pensaba devolverlo, solo quería… quería… –Apreté fuerte mis parpados, decir la verdad era más difícil de lo que pensé–, ser diferente por un día, y hacer este tipo de cosas porque quería que Nozomi-chan… –No pude continuar más, rompí en llanto y espere a que mi castigo llegara pronto.

–Robaste el DVD… –A pesar de mis lágrimas Nozomi no parecía menos molesta–, incordiaste a todas faltando a clases y a las practicas… –Realmente da miedo, ahora sé lo que siente Rin-chan y Nico-chan–, tenías que regresar ese atuendo desde hace más de un año… –Creo que es mal momento para decir que me lo regalaron, ¿cierto?–, y le causaste un gran trauma a Elichi… –Hazlo de una vez Nozomi, quiero saber que se sien… quiero decir, quiero que esto termine ya…

Nozomi se acercó lentamente a mí, tan lento que me pareció insufrible la espera. Sus manos se movieron amenazantes. Mire una última vez a todas las chicas. Nico me miraba con pena y decepción; Eli estaba traumatizada en una esquina; Maki parecía disfrutar el castigo que me iban a dar; Umi se tapaba la cara con sus dos manos para no ver mi sufrimiento, o al menos eso pretendía; Kotori y Honoka volteaban la mirada para no ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar; Y Rin, mi preciada amiga temblaba al ver el castigo que ella misma había sentido, parecía más afectada que yo.

Nozomi tomo mis hombros, después bajo sus manos a mis… Como sea, sus manos apretaron fuertemente, era doloroso, sentía que moriría en ese momento del dolor y la vergüenza. Este es el castigo por haber sido diferente por un día, era lo más triste que pudiera haberme pasado.

O tal vez, solo tal vez…

 **Epilogo (Rin)**

No podía simplemente quedarme viendo como Nozomi tocaba a Kayochin, era horrible verla sufrir, pero quizás se lo merecía, no quería pensar en eso, me dolía mucho verla en esa situación.

Los gritos desesperados de Hanayo resonaron en toda la habitación, no quería que eso continuara, no podía soportarlo.

Tenía que hacer algo, aunque Nozomi se desquitara después conmigo. Rápidamente me acerque a Nozomi con afán de quitarla de encima de Kayochin. Tenía que salvarla, no soportaba ver que alguien la tocara.

– ¡Deja en paz a Kayochin! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras veía la escena frente a mí.

Nozomi-chan no se detuvo en el castigo que le imponía a Kayochin, parecía realmente molesta por lo que había hecho mi amiga. Estrujaba con fuerza los pechos de Kayochin, no podía seguir viendo eso, no lo soportaba más, ¡solo yo podía tocarla! Me acerque más a Nozomi con afán de empujarla pero me detuve repentinamente al ver el rostro de Kayochin…

No puede ser verdad, ella parecía adolorida cada que Nozomi estrujaba su pecho, pero más que eso parecía que lo disfrutaba, no podía ser cierto, no podía dejar que Nozomi le hiciera eso a Kayochin frente a mis narices…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, este día descubrí muchas cosas de Kayochin, y una de ellas es una nueva zona sensible que podía atacar cuando me lo propusiera. Gracias Nozomi-chan…

* * *

*La parte donde Hanayo escribe la carta, me base en el acento de Kanzai que tiene Nozomi, solo para aclarar esa duda.

Espero les haya gustado esta historia y la forma diferente de ver a la tierna Hanayo, que no siempre tiene que ser un pan de Dios jajaja

Siganme en Facebook para que se enteren de cuando subo historias y dejen sus Reviews opinando acerca de que les pareció este cambio de Hanayo y la historia en general, las agradezco mucho

 **Facebook: Biso47 Fanfic**

Sin mas, muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en mis historias y... **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI AMADA HANAYO :D**


End file.
